Gibb Smith
Gibb Smith was a Springwood teenager and friend of Lori Campbell. She was in an emotionally abusive relationship with her boyfriend Trey who's later killed by Jason Voorhees. She was the fifth victim of Freddy vs. Jason killing spree to die and got killed by Jason, being his 137th victim overall. Biography Gibb Smith was a young woman from Springwood, Ohio. She was born around the year 1985. When she was eighteen-years-old, Gibb enjoyed the life of a party girl which included copious amounts of drinking and smoking cigarettes. She was best friends with a girl named Lori Campbell and was dating a boy named Trey Cooper. In 2003, Gibb was attending a private get-together at Lori's house, along with their friend, Kia Waterson. She initiated a round of the verbal game, "Marry, F**k, Kill", which Kia was uncomfortable with.Freddy vs. Jason Lighting a cigarette, she went over to the window and opened it. Gibb grew antsy and said that she was going to go on a beer run and flicked her cigarette out the window which bounced off the hockey mask of undead serial killer, Jason Voorhees who had been stalking the house. At that moment, Trey and his friend Blake came over with a case of beer. Later, Trey admonished Gibb for kissing him after having just smoked a cigarette and Gibb replied by calling him a cocksmith. He then summoned her to the bedroom where they had sex. Afterward, Gibb went to take a shower. When she came out, she noticed blood pooling under the door. Entering the bedroom, she found Trey folded in half in between the upended sides of the bed, clearly dead. She screamed, alerting the others and they all ran from the house to the police. The following day at school, Gibb was with Lori and Kia walking down the corridor and was handed an invite for an outdoor rave taking place that evening. Then, Gibb commented that she needed a few dozen beers to get through this recent trauma. She was present when Lori's ex-boyfriend, Will Rollins came back into her life, which ultimately led to Lori fainting from stress. Later, Gibb and Kia took Lori to the nurse's station. That evening, Gibb attended the party in a corn field. She had too much to drink and stumbled about until eventually passing out. Another partier named Frisell took note of her prone form and decided to have some fun by mounting her body. Unconscious, Gibb began to dream. In the dream, she saw an image of Trey beckoning her to follow him and she blindly obeyed him. This led her to a gigantic boiler room, which is the nightmare stomping grounds of the demonic dream entity, Freddy Krueger. Freddy terrorized Gibb, chasing her all about the boiler room. He cornered her in a locker and was about to finish her off with his claws when something unexpected happened. In the real world, Jason had appeared and began massacring the revelers. Taking a broken piece of pipe, he impaled Gibb and Frisell (who was still on top of her), killing them both. Krueger was outraged that Jason took his kill away from him. Notes & Trivia *The character of Gibb Smith was created by director Ronny Yu and screenwriters Damian Shannon and Mark Swift. *According to the Friday the 13th wiki, Gibb's full name is Gabriella Giselle "Gibb" Smith. It is unclear exactly where this name originates. *For those who think that they are seeing actress Katharine Isabelle's breasts in the shower scene, that is actually body double Tammy Morris. Note that Katharine's face is not visible at all in that scene. *On the Freddy vs. Jason DVD, Gibb's death scene takes place in chapter 7 on the menu, "Life and Death of the Party". *Gibb is the fifth actual murder victim shown in Freddy vs. Jason. She is the eighth murder victim presented in the film if you include the little girl from Freddy Krueger's flashback scene and the three camp counselors from Jason Voorhees' dream sequence. Even though she died at the same time as Frisell, Frisell technically died first as he was on top of her. She is the first female character amongst the main cast to be killed. *Gibb and Frisell are the third group of characters to suffer from a double-impalement death at the hands of Jason Voorhees. The first was Jeff and Sandra Dier in Friday the 13th Part 2 and the second is Steven and Annette from Part 6 Jason Lives. *Gibb's red hat is a tribute to the character Norma Watson from the 1976 film adaptation of Carrie, One of the popular girls who fell victim to the titular character who was never spotted without her red baseball cap. *Robert Englund was excited at the casting of Katharine Isabelle as "Gibb", as he was a big fan of her cult-film Ginger Snaps (2000), a Canadian werewolf film. *Gibb is always shown wearing a red baseball hat. This is an reference from Carrie (1976), where P.J. Soles' character always wore a red baseball cap. Isabelle appeared in Carrie (2002). *Katharine Isabelle was originally cast as Jenny, while Lauren Lee Smith was cast as Gibb. In the re-write, Jenny was eliminated, and all of her lines were given to Gibb. Eventually, Katharine Isabelle took over the part of Gibb, and Lauren Lee Smith was no longer in the film. *Gibb (in the shower scene) is similar to Friday the 13th Part IV: The Final Chapter (1984) when Jason kills Doug in the shower which Jason doesn't kill her in the shower instead killing her abuse boyfriend Trey. Appearances Films * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) Novels * Freddy vs. Jason (2003) References Other Wikis * |hero|Hero}} * |horror|Horror}} ** |nightmareonelmstreet|A Nightmare on Elm Street}} Category:Characters in Freddy vs. Jason Category:Residents of Springwood Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Impaled Category:Female victims Category:Heroines Category:Assassination victims of Jason Voorhees Category:Characters Category:Deceased Females Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Characters Category:Females Category:Victims Category:Nude Category:Murdered females Category:Murdered characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased females Category:Young